Masks
by funkyfairygirl
Summary: Just a little oneshot about the various masks worn by Harry and Hermione.


Hermione's POV:

She wears many masks.

There's the mask she wears when it's her, Ron and Harry. That of a support, someone there to help and aid them on their search for Voldemort and the Horcruxes. It is serious, dedicated and bossy. Anything to hide the fact that she doesn't like the attention Ron gives her, and is saddened that Harry pays her no attention other then to ask her to pass her a book, or the give her something to research.

Then there's the mask she wears when it's just her and Harry. The loyal friend. Always there for him, never more than a shoulder to lean on when he's tired from Quidditch or studying. Only a friend. She hides how she really feels under this mask, sympathetic and ready to listen.

The mask she wears with Ron is nearly the same, but she doesn't hide her exasperation or annoyance when he can't concentrate, or doesn't listen. She's patient, and hides how much she'd rather be with Harry, even though it means another mask.

There's the mask she wears with Ginny and Harry, of a supportive friend, happy that they've found each other. Smiling through their plans, the trips out with them and Ron to Hogsmead, the late night study sessions she wishes were just her and Harry.

Lastly there's the mask she wears when it's only Ginny, of a girl friend, always ready to listen and help plan things with her– a picnic to take Harry's mind off things, or a girls night in with make up and romcoms. Happy, laughing and never sad about the fact that Harry is smitten with the little redhead. No-one notices that her laugh is forced sometimes, or that she isn't always as enthusiastic about the plans Ginny. Her mask is that good.

The only time she doesn't wear a mask is by the lake, where she can let all her feelings out, making her masks easier the hold onto. She cries, or laughs about something silly that happened while she was wearing a mask she shouldn't laugh through. Her little spot by the lake has seen it all, and she'll keep on showing it until she has no need of a mask.

Harry's POV:

He wears many masks too.

When he's with Hermione and Ron, he's driven, feverishly flipping through books and scribbling notes so he doesn't have to look at her, see the emotionless face he's come to know so well. He can't stop though, and so he wears the mask of 'the boy who lived', consumed with trying to find the Horcruxes.

When he's alone with Ron, he's patient and calm. He has to be, because Ron won't stop talking about Hermione, and it drives Harry crazy. So he wears this mask, to stop Ron realising the truth and probably hitting him.

When he's with Ginny and Hermione, he's the good boyfriend, making sure she's okay, but really watching Hermione out of the corner of his eyes. He is courteous, but it's just another mask. Ginny never realises. She's taken in by it, as are Hermione and Ron. Inside though he wishes it is Hermione curled up beside him on the sofa, or holding his hand on the way to lessons.

There's the mask when it's just him and Ginny, smiling as though all he needs is her company, that he is content to talk about clothes and the next trip to Hogsmead. Behind the mask he is bored, wanting to go and study or search for information on Horcruxes. But she insists too much will make him pass out, and persuades him to stay with her. He succumbs, because that is his mask. Always willing to do what she wants.

Like Hermione, he has one place where he doesn't need a mask. The Quidditch pitch, where he sits in the stands and thinks about her, letting all his emotions out. All the things she's done for him over the week – a new piece of information, or something silly she did when she didn't know he was watching, that he couldn't laugh about because he shouldn't have been watching her.

There is one person who sees all these mask, and understands them Ron has known for months that Hermione's not for him, and Ginny's not for Harry and he resolves to unmask them, because he's tired of all the masks. He wants real faces, their interaction and stubborn will colliding again. The masks make them dance around each other, agreeing or disagreeing, all of it done quietly and through masks.

He sees the masks, and understands that they are killing the people behind them.

So he sends Harry to Hermione's place, which he's known about since the first mask, the one for the three of them studying. He hears her, all her feelings, which have to be hidden.

Later that week he sends Hermione to Harry's place, which he's also known about from the start, so she can hear his feelings. And she understands him at last.

Then he takes Ginny out, a treat from her big brother. And that night, the person curled up next to Harry on the sofa, her hand in held firmly in his, is Hermione, and the person Hermione shares her books with is Harry.

At last, they have no need for masks, tonight or any other.

Please review! I am working on some others, and this was a little thing to clear my head. It's been bouncing around for a while, so let me know what you think.

Claire


End file.
